


Quarantine Secrets

by chromatic_78



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromatic_78/pseuds/chromatic_78
Summary: After being exposed to an alien virus, you and Bucky have to quarantine together for two weeks. With just the two of you in close quarters, things start to get a little tense.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 88





	Quarantine Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a long(ish) build up to some good old fashioned smut. Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

You heard someone shouting behind you before you felt the impact. It knocked you to the ground and pain radiated down your spine as you twisted around to see it. The huge, almost arachnid creature stood before you, thick viscous liquid dripping from two large fangs. A thin strand of the liquid landed on your leg and you quickly brushed it off. You scrambled onto your feet, but it was too fast and before you could do anything it rushed towards you. As you held out your hands, trying to conjure as much power as you could in just a few seconds, something grabbed you and pulled you out of the creature’s way. There was the vague sensation of hitting the ground followed by overwhelming darkness.

You opened your eyes and jerked forward, sitting up despite the hazy spots still floating at the edge of your vision. You were sitting on a cold, metal table and someone must have removed all of your gear because you were dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Looking around you recognized Tony’s lab and you called out his name. 

“Hello, y/n,” Jarvis’ voice answered, “Mr. Stark instructed me to inform you that you’re under a 14 day quarantine and must remain in room 716 for the duration of that time.”

You ignored any lingering soreness and pushed yourself off of the table. “Quarantine? What are you talking about?” you asked.

“You came in contact with an alien virus, now known as K-23. Mr. Stark administered an antidote two hours ago and you should not notice any ill effects. However, you will remain contagious for approximately 14 days. Please proceed to room 716.”

Sighing loudly, you remembered the strange liquid that had landed on you during the fight. Two weeks was a long time to be alone, with no one to talk to or train with. 

“Thanks, Jarvis,” you said, opening the door and starting towards the other end of the hallway. There didn’t seem to be anyone else on the floor, which made sense given your apparent condition. It was eerily quiet as you approached room 716, unsure of what to expect since the only thing you typically frequented in this wing was Tony’s lab. There was a biohazard symbol on the door, which kind of freaked you out, and you had to pull down hard on the handle to open it.

You walked into a small sitting room sparsely furnished save for a couch, a TV mounted to one wall, and a kitchen area to your left. There was a large window that took up one whole wall and looked out onto the city. It felt sterile and confining as the door closed behind you with a heavy thud. There was a doorway to your right, separated by a screen that you slid to one side.

Involuntarily you jumped, startled by the image of a man sitting on the edge of one of two beds. He turned, long dark hair falling in front of his face and his eyes widened.

“You scared me half to death,” you said, stepping into the bedroom and looking around.

“Even half dead you're as charming as ever,” Bucky rolled his eyes and leaned back so he was half-lying on the bed.

He was wearing a version of the same outfit you had on, and besides a few bruises here and there he looked well enough. “So you got that thing’s weird venom on you too?” you asked. You hadn’t seen him come that close to it during the fight, but maybe it happened after you blacked out.

He laughed, “Yeah, while I was saving your ass.”

“Saving me?”

“That spider, or whatever it was, would’ve torn you apart if I hadn’t pulled you out of the way.”

You tried to recall anything about the last few seconds before you lost consciousness, but it was useless. The air seemed to get slightly heavier as you tried to think of the right thing to say. ‘Thanks’ seemed inadequate, but you and Bucky weren’t close enough for you to say much more.

Before you could fill the strange silence Bucky muttered, “If you want to take a shower it’s through the other door.”

He motioned to the door behind you and closed his eyes, he was probably ten times more exhausted than you were. The idea of a shower was immensely appealing, so you slipped into the bathroom and turned on the water before getting undressed. 

You wasted no time getting into the shower and stayed under the water until it started to get cold. When you drew back the curtain and stepped out, you reached for a towel and dried off before putting the t-shirt and sweats back on. There was a large mirror above the sink and as you got dressed something caught your eye. You stepped closer to it and stared at yourself—wet hair dripping slightly, a blank expression on your face. The hem of your shirt didn’t quite reach the waistband of the sweatpants and you spotted a hint of purple in the space between. 

Hoping it wasn’t too bad, you lifted the shirt from the bottom and held it up with one hand while you looked down at your bare skin. There was a large bruise on the side of your torso, ending around your hip bone, in a shape that resembled a hand. When you touched it you inhaled sharply, it was tender and would almost certainly take days to heal.

Suddenly the door swung open and Bucky was standing a few feet away. “Shit, I forgot—” he started, his eyes flickering down to the bruise on your side that was still exposed.

You pulled your shirt down and forced a dry laugh, “Don’t worry about it, I was just leaving.”

You stepped towards the door, where Bucky was standing, but before he moved he said, “I didn’t mean to, um, hurt you it’s just this thing,” he moved the metal hand, “You know?”

You smiled at him, meeting his eyes, “I know. Anyway, I’m sure that alien thing would’ve left me in way worse shape.”

Trying not to think too much about what just happened, you wandered into the kitchen and rifled through the cabinets until you found some ramon packets. You weren’t much of a cook, but you were starving, so you made a bowl for yourself and one for Bucky. By the time you were done, he was sitting on the couch and staring intently at the TV.

You handed him the bowl and sat down, making sure to leave as much space as possible between the two of you which wasn’t much given the size of the couch. Without looking away from the screen, he asked, “This is amazing, have you seen it?”

You scoffed, “Have I seen The Empire Strikes Back? Yeah, me and the rest of the population. I’m going to have to talk to Steve about what exactly he’s teaching you about modern society.”

When Bucky laughed you felt warm, you wanted him to like you if you were going to be stuck in here for the next two weeks.

“Sometimes I forget you’re still new,” you said, “You seem so well adjusted.”

Bucky made a face, but didn’t say anything. The two of you finished the noodles in silence and stayed on the couch until the movie was over. By that time the sun had gone down and you looked out the window as buildings began lighting up in the distance. 

The next movie was starting when you got up, “I’ve got to call it a night.”

“Goodnight, y/n,” Bucky looked up at you.

You felt your chest tighten for a second and you quickly responded, “Yeah, goodnight.” before sliding the bedroom door open. 

There was a chest of drawers on one wall of the bedroom, which were full of clothes belonging to you and Bucky. Tony, or whoever had put these here, had neglected to bring any of your pajama shirts. Figuring that Bucky either wouldn’t notice or wouldn’t care, you took one of his t-shirts and put it on, ditching your sweatpants and climbing into bed shortly after. 

***

Your eyes scanned the room; it was completely dark and you weren’t sure why you had woken up so suddenly. When you looked over towards the other bed you saw Bucky, tangled in sheets, muttering something intelligible. You hadn’t pegged him for a sleep-talker, so something about it seemed strange. You watched for another minute, as your eyes adjusted to the inky darkness, and he jerked away from some nonexistent threat with a cry of, “Stop, please!”

The pain in his voice cut through you and you quickly slid out of bed and tip-toed across the room. The nightmare was obviously getting worse, as he shouted out more random phrases. You leaned over him and said, “Hey, wake up. You’re dreaming, just wake up.”

His eyes remained tightly shut, so you placed a gentle hand on his arm and repeated yourself. When that didn’t work you sat up on the bed beside him and grabbed his shoulders, “Wake up! No one’s trying to hurt you!”

With that his eyes flew open and he stared at you in confusion for a moment. You let go of his shoulders and blurted out, “You were having a nightmare. I didn’t know what else to do.”

His expression shifted and he ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, I get those sometimes,” he was still breathing heavily and his eyes darted around the room every few minutes, “You shouldn’t have done that, I could’ve hurt you.”

“Well you didn’t, and you obviously needed help,” you let your eyes linger on his face for a while before getting up and getting into your own bed again, “Anyway, I kind of owe for saving my life.”

You heard him laugh softly and you made sure to keep yourself awake until his breathing became steady again. When you were certain he was asleep, you closed your eyes.

***

In the morning you saw that Bucky’s bed was an empty mess of sheets and pillows, which you made up after your own. You slid the door to the other room open and found Bucky sitting in the kitchen area with a cup of coffee. Images of last night’s incident flashed through your mind, you hoped it hadn’t made things weird. He turned his head and you noted the way his eyes traveled quickly down to the t-shirt you had on. 

Without saying anything you sat on the other side of the small counter and poured your own cup of coffee from the half-full pot. Before you had time to take a sip Bucky said, “We should spar every morning from now on.”

“What?” you asked, raising your eyebrows although you were kind of relieved that he was acting normal.

“We can’t just sit around for two weeks, and sparring looks like our only option in terms of training.”

You took a sip from your mug, “Fine. But if that,” you looked at his metal hand, “Comes anywhere near my face, I won’t hesitate to claw your eyes out.”

He smirked, “Of course, I wouldn’t want to ruin something that pretty.”

Avoiding his eyes, you chuckled awkwardly and took a slow sip of coffee. You knew it was unintentional, but the smirking and the comments and the way his hair was still tousled from sleep were making you feel something you wanted desperately to push down. 

“Go get some clothes on, I’ll move the couch,” he said, abruptly standing up.

You complied and went back to the bedroom where you put on some old cut-off sweatpants and a sports bra. In the bathroom you threw your hair up into a ponytail and brushed your teeth, if you were going to be close enough to throw a punch you wanted to be a little presentable. There was tape in one of the drawers below the sink, so you hastily wrapped your hands.

By the time you emerged into the living room the couch was pushed against the wall, leaving an empty space in the center of the room. Bucky was still in a t-shirt and sweatpants, and you felt practically naked in comparison. You brushed it off and bounded up to him, grinning, “Are you ready to get your ass handed to you, Barnes?”

He let out a low laugh, “Nope, but you should be.” In a flash he threw the first punch, which you narrowly avoided, stumbling back as your heart began to race. The adrenaline kicked in and you landed a kick that almost knocked him off of his feet. He was relentless, not letting up for a second, and you found yourself dodging more hits than you were giving. Frustrated and full of adrenaline you threw a punch that left you way too exposed and Bucky took the opportunity to grab you with his metal arm. There was no escaping it as he forced you back against the window, his arm hand resting at your neck where he would’ve held a knife if this was a real fight.

Your breathing was quick and shallow as you said, “Sorry.” He looked confused and without warning you forced your way out of his grasp and knocked him to the floor, landing on top of him. He attempted to throw you off, but you straddled his hips and forced his arms down. “Just to be clear, this is when I’d stab you,” you said, a sly smile breaking across your face.

He just shook his head and, catching you off guard, grabbed you by your hips. Before you had time to react the roles were reversed, with him pinning you down easily with the metal hand wrapped around your throat. Admittedly, he was stronger and there wasn’t much you could do from this position. He smiled, clearly pleased with himself, “And this when I’d snap your neck.” 

You became acutely aware of the weight of his body on top of yours. The wild look in his eyes, boring into yours just inches away from your face, made your heart beat with something that definitely wasn’t fear. As if he had read your mind he cleared his throat and stood up, pulling you up with him and taking a step back. “You did good,” he said, “That’s probably enough for today.”

You could tell that he didn’t want to look at you, a realization that made you feel oddly embarrassed. “Yeah, I’m gonna hop in the shower,” you stumbled over the words and wasted no time rushing into the bathroom. 

When you looked in the mirror your face was bright red and you mentally cursed yourself. Why the hell would you let yourself get flustered? You stepped under the hot stream of water, grateful that you didn’t have to worry about humiliating yourself in here. As you washed your hair and breathed in the steam your mind started to wander back to the way Bucky had so effortlessly pinned you down. He could’ve thrown you across the room if he really wanted to.

You saw his face above yours, felt the weight of him pressing you into the floor—what if he hadn’t stopped there? You leaned back against the tiled wall of the shower and let your hands glide over your hips, thighs, and finally between your legs. All the while you imagined Bucky leaning down to kiss your neck, telling you to stay quiet while he held you down. He would leave one hand on your throat when he finally thrust into you, the pleasant pain of being stretched further than you ever had before making you moan loudly. “Shut up and take it,” he’d say, snapping his hips against yours harder and harder. When he came he would hold you against him, telling you how good you were. The fantasy came to an end as you felt yourself getting closer, everything winding tighter until it finally broke apart and you came, still standing against the wall. 

When the initial bliss wore off you stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around yourself. At least you felt more relaxed now, you thought, as you ventured out into the bedroom. You heard Bucky walk into the bathroom behind you and shortly after the water came on. A brief jolt of shame hit you, but you brushed it off and searched through the dresser for some clothes. Soon you had changed into your favorite pair of jeans and as you were closing the clasp of your bra, the bathroom door opened and you looked up in a panic.

Bucky’s eyes widened for a second at the sight of you in just jeans and the flimsy lace bra you had chosen before turning away, “Sorry! Didn’t see anything!”

Your face was burning as you hurried to throw a top on and retreated to the living room. “Don’t worry about it!” you called, curling up on the couch that was back in its proper place.

The rest of the day passed in at a snail’s pace. You watched TV, read, had lunch, took a nap, and mostly stayed out of each other’s way. The events of that morning stayed at the back of your mind throughout the afternoon, making it hard to look at Bucky let alone have a casual conversation. When the sun began to set you searched through the kitchen cabinets until you found exactly what you needed. Since Tony had set up this room, you knew that he must’ve stashed liquor somewhere and sure enough there was an opened bottle of vodka hidden behind the pots and pans.

You poured two shots out on the counter and called out to Bucky, who was in the bedroom. When he poked his head out the half-open door he rolled his eyes, “You want me to drink that?”

You nodded eagerly, lifted yourself up to sit on the edge of the counter, and knocked back one of the shots. Bucky laughed and walked over to take the other. “Just because we’re under quarantine doesn’t mean we can’t have fun,” you said, pouring two more shots.

Both of you downed the second round at the same time and as your throat began to burn you could feel that the alcohol was already starting to affect you. After the subsequent third round you promised yourself that you would take a break before the next one. 

“Already taping out?” Bucky asked, leaning against the fridge right across from you.

You giggled, “I’m way smaller than you, besides you don’t want to see me when I’m messy drunk.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure you’re not as bad as you think,” he paused, “Unless you’re a crier, I can’t stand that.”

Against your better judgment you poured another round. “Not a crier, I just can’t seem to keep my mouth shut,” you admitted, “and I don’t want to reveal all my secrets to you just yet.”

“You? Keeping secrets? I don’t buy it,” Bucky ran a hand through his hair and you found yourself staring for a minute.

You snapped back to reality and looked down at your lap, “You barely know anything about me, Barnes.”

He took a step forward, decreasing the space between you and him to just a couple feet. “Why do you always call me that?” he asked, a crooked grin on his face.

“The whole team calls you that,” you shrugged, “You call me y/l/n all the time.”

“Sure, when we’re fighting in the street or I’m kicking your ass during training,” he mused, obviously enjoying how flustered you were getting.

You laughed, equal parts confused and curious, “Alright, so you want me to call you Bucky?”

He got closer, your knees were almost touching him now and the proximity was making you tense up. “Exactly, I want you to call me Bucky,” he said in a low whisper that sent an electric shock down your spine. Somehow he had closed the distance between the two of you and his face was just inches away from yours.

His hand, not the metal one, grazed your thigh and you practically melted. When you finally raised your eyes to meet his, the air was thick and heavy. You didn’t have time to give it a second thought when he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. What started out as gentle and hesitant immediately became an open-mouthed display of desperation. His hands pulled you closer by your waist, your thighs, until it came to an abrupt end. 

Bucky pulled away and stepped back. He said, his voice hoarse and uncertain, “Shit, that wasn’t—”

“It’s fine,” you smiled, unsure of what else to do, “It was just a kiss, not the end of the world.”

He was visibly relieved, “Right, it must’ve been the vodka.”

You laughed, still a little shaky from all the adrenaline but trying to hide it, “Anyway, I’ve kissed like half the team.”

He balked, mouth open in exaggerated surprise, “Seriously?”

“Yeah there was that one time with Steve, then Wanda, and even Nat,” you slid down off the counter, “A lot happened before you came along.”

It wasn't a lie, per say—you had pretended to be married to Steve for an undercover mission, you and Wanda were both insanely wasted at one of Tony’s parties, and Nat had needed help distracting someone. Fortunately, Bucky didn’t know about any of that. In reality you were still reeling, playing the kiss back over and over again in your mind, but you couldn’t let him think that you were that easy to win over. Besides, you couldn’t risk the potential fallout of a relationship within the team if things went south.

“Want to watch the next Star Wars movie?” you asked, flopping down onto the couch and grabbing the remote.

***

The rest of the night was only mildly uncomfortable. Bucky seemed normal enough, but you couldn’t help worrying that something had changed. Did he actually regret kissing you? It was impossible to tell since he was acting like it hadn’t even happened.

You ended up falling asleep on the couch and woke to a blanket draped over you and the sun pouring in from the huge window. It took you a minute to remember the details of the night before, and when you did you cursed yourself. After an advil and a quick shower you were in slightly better spirits and decided to check on Bucky.

“I better see you awake and ready to spar in five minutes,” you said loudly, standing in the doorway. He was still laying in bed and only groaned in response.

You pushed the couch back against the wall and waited for Bucky to emerge from the bedroom. You wanted to get things back on track with him, and since he seemed to enjoy sparring yesterday you thought this was the best way to do it. When he finally walked through the doorway you felt your heart jump. He was shirtless, in just pants and socks, with an adorably tired look on his face. You tried to shake any undue thoughts from your head.

“I don’t know why you’re so eager to get thrown around again,” he mused, stopping in across from you in the center of the room.

“This whole thing was your idea, but if you’re too old to bounce back from a little hangover then we can call it off,” you smirked.

He laughed, throwing his head back, “If that’s how you want to do this, that’s how we’ll do it.”

With that he was on you, throwing punches you were much more prepared to dodge than you were yesterday. You landed a few, but just when you were starting to feel good about yourself he surprised you with a kick that almost knocked you off your feet. You cursed under your breath and came at him with everything you had. He must’ve seen it coming because as soon as got close enough he threw you to the ground effortlessly. It was carpet, so the impact wasn’t that bad but before you could regain any composure Bucky was hovering over you and there was something cold against your throat.

“I didn’t know we were allowing knives now,” you choked out, trying to stay as still as possible. You knew he wouldn’t actually hurt you, but the feeling of a blade against your skin wasn’t exactly comforting.

He shrugged, “Well, like you said, I’m old so I need an edge.”

You tried to wriggle out from under him and he responded by trailing the knife down your chest. Like yesterday you had on just a sports bra, so the blade rested against the bare skin of your sternum. You inhaled sharply, “Fine, you win.”

“You don’t get to give up that easily,” he said, his voice had a darkness to it that you had never heard from him before, “Besides, I think you like it. Your eyes are all dilated, your heart is beating way faster than normal—the same thing that happened yesterday morning, and again last night.”

Your mind went blank as you tried to process what was happening. After a few seconds you quietly said, “I thought you didn’t—I mean, why did you stop last night then?”

“I had to be sure,” he trailed the knife across your chest, “And now I am. The knife was risky, but I had a feeling.”

To say that you were distracted would be a massive understatement; the feeling of the cold blade against your skin seemed to be scrambling your brain. “Bucky,” you said, breathless, “We can’t do this.”

“What’s the harm, doll?”

Doll? God, he was really making this difficult. “It changes things, and it’s irresponsible. We can’t jeopardize the team.”

He leaned down, so his face was right next to yours and he whispered in your ear, “You really want to make yourself cum in the shower every morning for the next two weeks?”

Your face felt like it was burning. Bucky pulled back a little to look at you and you nearly died of embarrassment. “How-how did you know?” you choked out.

He smirked, “You’re not as quiet as you think you are.” He tossed the knife to the side and leaned down, his mouth crashing into yours.

The kiss wasn’t dissimilar to the last one, but there was a certain hunger to it that hadn’t been there last night. The feeling of his tongue in your mouth, commanding and rough, practically made you melt into the floor. Warmth was pooling in between your thighs and you could feel how hard he already was. You reached up and pulled his hair somewhat gently and he moaned into your mouth before sitting up.

He stood and pulled you up with him. You were a bit confused, but then he led you to the bedroom. As soon as you turned the corner into the room Bucky had you pinned against the wall and his lips were on your neck. He was sucking at the sensitive skin there hard enough to leave a bruise, and you couldn’t help but moan softly. 

“You like when it hurts, huh?” he asked, a devilish grin on his face.

You rolled your eyes and let him pull your sports bra off over your head. Before he could do anything you tugged at the hem of his shirt and he quickly discarded it. You yelped in surprise when he picked you up and half-threw, half-placed you down onto one of the beds. In seconds he was on you, licking and sucking at your nipples. The way his tongue moved against them was intoxicating and you groaned in protest when he stopped. 

He ripped your shorts and panties off in one go and used his metal hand to gently feel along your folds. The cold metal made you flinch, but more than that it made you wonder what those fingers would feel like inside of you. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Bucky asked, still feeling around with one hand.

You nodded. He stood at the foot of the bed, leaving you abruptly. “Get on your knees,” he said, his voice low and almost intimidating. 

You did as you were told and quickly dropped to your knees. You looked up at him expectantly and he quickly removed his sweatpants and boxers. All of the sudden his hard cock was inches away from your face. He placed a hand, the flesh one, on the back of your head and guided you forward until you had taken the whole thing into your mouth. It was no easy feat, but you managed. He controlled the pace, and you wound your tongue around the tip of his cock every time you pulled you back. You stared up at him with wide eyes and he moaned before pulling out of your mouth completely. 

Your swollen, pink lips were covered in saliva and precum, which you tried to wipe off with the back of your hand. 

“Fucking hell,” he swore, keeping his eyes on you as you stood up, “You’re way too good at that.”

You smiled, flushing and overly conscious of the fact that your own slick was literally dripping down your thighs. 

“On your back, now,” Bucky ordered, and you fell back. He climbed up onto the bed after you and you opened your legs, letting him lean down over you. He kissed you, open mouthed and messy. His cock was pressed up against you and you were getting impatient.

“Bucky, please—” you groaned.

“Please what, doll?” he smirked, trailing kisses down your neck and between your breasts.

You blushed, “Please fuck me.”

That was all he needed to hear before slowly thrusting into you. You tensed, feeling yourself stretch beyond what was comfortable. He moved slowly at first, letting you adjust to his impressive size, but soon he was slamming his hips into yours at a brutal pace. You moaned loudly at intervals, making way more noise than usual. You hoped to God that these walls were soundproof. His hand wrapped firmly around your throat, sending a pleasant spark straight to your core.

When he slowed down again, hovering over you and looking into your eyes, you murmured, “I want you to fuck me from behind. And don’t be gentle.”

His eyes lit up at the suggestion and he sat up, letting you flip over onto your hands and knees. You arched your back and his hands settled on your hips. He entered into you, agonizingly slow this time, and stopped when he was all the way inside. A hand pulled your head back by your hair and he nearly growled, “You want to be fucked like a whore?”

You were out of breath, clenching around his cock, “Yes, Bucky. Please, use me like a whore.”

He seemed satisfied with your answer, because he began to thrust into you even harder than before. Your whole body shook and after a moment he reached down between your legs. With the metal hand, he traced small circles around your clit, drawing soft moans from you. 

“You’re going to cum for me, doll,” he said, “In three, two, one—”

You came just as he said “one”, much to your own surprise. Your whole body tightened and released, the tension that had been building inside of you finally snapping. He moaned, hands gripping your hips tightly as you clenched around him. 

He pulled out suddenly and turned you over, your body was practically limp after what just happened. “What—” you began.

He thrust into you and interrupted you at the same time, “I want to see you.”

You wrapped your legs around him, keeping him pressed against you. There was a rhythm to how he moved, and when it started to vary you know he was close. You tangled a hand in his long, dark hair and whispered, “Cum inside of me, I want to feel it.”

His hips pounded into you a few more times before he stilled over you. You could feel his cock twitch inside you and a familiar warmth filled you. You smiled as he let go and laid down beside you. His metal arm was next to you, so you grabbed his hand and intertwined your fingers.

“We’re definitely doing that again,” you said, turning to face him.

He laughed, almost out of breath, “You’re going to have to give me a few minutes, doll.”


End file.
